


One More Night

by CharmStone127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot set after the ending of Half Blood Prince. It's the night before they all leave to go back home, just after Dumbledore's funeral. One more night before the next chapter of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

He had broken up with her just that afternoon, for “some noble reason”, as she liked to call it. But yet here they were, alone in the Gryffindor common room that same evening.  
Ginny had been unable to sleep, her mind was filled with all the things that had happened recently. She just couldn’t get her head round the fact that Dumbledore was gone, or that after hoping to have a chance with Harry, their time had been cut short. She had left her bed and walked quietly down to the common room with the plan to sit for a while in an attempt to sort out her thoughts. What she hadn’t expected was to find Harry sitting there already, his back to her. She stood for a long moment, just watching him. Part of her wanted to leave him to his own thoughts and go back to her dormitory, but another, much larger part, said to stay.  
  
“Hey.” She said softly.  
Harry turned his head around sharply. He looked exactly as she felt.  
“Hey.” He replied, then turned back to look at the fireplace. Ginny sighed sadly and walked around to sit next to him.  
“You’ll be ok, you know.” She told him, hoping her words sounded a lot more confident than she felt. Harry simply nodded, and there was a long silence between the two. Just as Ginny felt she could bear this silence no longer, Harry spoke.  
“I am sorry, you know.”  
Ginny turned to look at him, and their eyes met despite the darkness. She nodded slowly.  
“I know.” As much as it hard hurt, she had been expecting him to break up with her ever since Dumbledore left them.  
“I just… I’ve lost so many people close to me already. I just couldn’t bear to lose you, too.” He continued. “Ron and Hermione… I wish they wouldn’t come. I mean, I’m grateful for their help and everything, but if anything were to happen to them…” He trailed off, his voice breaking as he turned his head away from her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Sometimes people are willing to take risks for the people they love.” She whispered. He nodded, and Ginny knew that he was thinking the same as her. So many people had died for him already; his father, his mother, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. And all out of love.  
  
The silence stretched for a few minutes until Harry turned to face Ginny. Their eyes met as he opened his mouth to say something, then he hesitated and dropped his gaze slightly. Before either knew what was happening, their lips had met. Almost immediately, Harry broke away.  
“Sorry I just…”  
Ginny shook her head, raising a finger to his lips to silence him.  
“Don’t be sorry. We still have one more night. One more night to enjoy ourselves.”  
Harry nodded, a slight smile forming on his lips whilst a similar one appeared on Ginny’s. They leaned in to each other once more, and this time they did not break the kiss.  
Hot tears stung at Ginny’s eyes as she reached her hands up into Harry’s hair, wishing that this moment could last forever. She knew that Harry had to do what Dumbledore had asked him to, but that did not make it any easier. Still, as she had told Harry, they still had one more night to enjoy themselves. Everything else could wait until the morning. She wasn’t going to let anything spoil what precious little time they had left with each other.


End file.
